Harry Potter and The Marriage Law
by Melissa's bubbles
Summary: So this is one of your Harry Potter marriage law Fanfictions. I'm hoping that it's a bit different though. Please try it. NOT CANNON
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my very first story and I am uber excited for you to read it. This is just something that popped into my mind. Please tell me what you think. Obviously if the character is in this story you can just assume that they lived through the war. Some of the more obvious survivors that didn't survive in the books are Fred, Snape, Remus, Nymphadora, and a few others. This is not a cannon story. The biggest paring is Harry/Hermione, but there are some others. There may be slight Ron bashing, but only because I really dislike his character and find it hard not to seep into my writing.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. **

* * *

Chapter 1

With the war finally over and Hogwarts rebuilt, school was back in swing and the wizarding world was slowly becoming normal again. That still didn't stop the fact the Hogwarts only held about a third of what it used to. The seventh years only had eighteen attending that year. Everyone else was ether dead or not returning that year. Among the eighteen were Harry Potter and his two closest friends. McGonagall quickly offered to let anyone who missed their seventh year due to the war return. Remus Lupin had returned to teach DADA and was the head of house in place of McGonagall. His wife, Nymphadora Lupin (still called Tonks by most) was teaching transfiguration now that McGonagall was Headmistress. Nymphadora was teaching with her maiden name so there wouldn't be any confusion. Molly Weasley was also sitting at the head table, but no one knew why yet. Currently Harry was enjoying some ice cream at the opening feast.

"I still can't believe they let Malfoy come back." Ron muttered.

"Ronald, it's high time you let go of that childish feud. Draco has changed and you know it." Hermione scolded. It was true. Draco Malfoy had changed with the end of the war, but then again, so had the whole school. No longer was Hogwarts holding children, but young adults who were forced to grow up to quickly. Stupid house rivalry no longer existed in all years above third year and the mention of the idea of "better blood" was shut down and ignored immediately. The few Slytherins that remained seemed to get what the war had cost them and they all, especially the seventh years, seemed to look past all of the pureblood views.

"I guess" Ron sighed, looking away from Hermione quickly. Ever since their break up three weeks ago, Hermione and Ron were very awkward and careful around each other. Harry and Ginny too seemed to be walking on egg shells around each other since their breakup almost two months ago.

"Now that you all have full tummies, I ask that everyone who isn't in their seventh year to head up to bed. Prefects, please guide the first years if you would." Headmistress McGonagall told everyone and the seventh years watched as the rest of the school left.

"You all are aware of the marriage law, correct?" Snape asked and everyone nodded. The law stated that everyone that was above the age of twenty must marry and give birth to a child by the end of the year. "Well, there has been another law created. During the war, many of the deaths were parents trying to protect their children. Because of the massive amount of children that where orphaned in the war, everyone who is between the ages of seventeen and twenty must adopt at least two children each." Snape told everyone.

"No way" Ginny shouted.

"And you will still have to marry." Snape said with a smirk, enjoying the rage of all the students.

"They can't do that!" Draco argued.

"That's not fair!" Lavender complained.

"You should count yourself lucky you only have to adopt. What isn't fair is that those poor children lost their parents. Now stop whining! This is happening whether you want it to or not." Molly shouted. Everyone went quiet. Harry was once again reminded of the temper Molly had. It almost rivaled his.

"Now, you must adopt at least two children each. Each pair of you will have your own chambers with a bathroom, a bedroom for you and your partner, and a room for each of your children." McGonagall told them.

"What will they do while we're in class?" Harry asked.

"The castle has provided a room that connects to all the classrooms and the house elves have kindly offered to watch them." Molly told them.

"Why are you here anyway, mum?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape and professor Weasley are teaching a class that will help you adapt to married life and parenthood. We don't expect you to fall madly in love right away, but we do hope that, eventually, you'll be happy in your relationship." McGonagall said. No one was quite sure why Snape would be teaching such a class, but the students knew better than to ask.

"When will we be adopting these children?" Luna asked.

"We will leave for the orphanage in about two hours. We want to make sure you have had a little time to talk and absorb this new change. I've put all your names in The Sorting Hat and he has paired you up with someone who complements you well and will most likely be the best to help you raise a child." McGonagall finished and brought out the hat.

"**LUNA LOVEGOOD AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM" **Where the first names called. Both were very thankful that the hat chose someone so nice. They had gotten along fairly well the last few years and they seemed to understand each other to some magnitude.

"**DRACO MALFOY AND GINNY WEASLEY" **Where the next named called. Dead silence rang out for an awkward minuet.

"Bloody hell" They said silently in harmony. While the war had changed everyone, that was taking it a bit far. The Weasleys and the Malfoys had been enemies since the two houses existed. Ron started cursing fairly loudly, only to be stopped by his mother.

What happened next was considered a miracle by some, a curse by others. If you asked the divination teacher later, she would say that it was a sure sign of the coming apocalypse. Draco stood up, walked over to Ginny, and bowed.

"I, head of the House of Malfoy, would like to offer our apologies and reconcile any disputes with the House of Weasley. Does the House of Weasley accept our apologies?" Draco said formally. The entire school sat stunned.

"Why would you do that?" Molly asked.

"Ma'am, I refuse to make my wife, no matter who she is, miserable because of some stupid house feud. I realize that our families don't like each other, and I can't promise they ever will, but I promise that I will never treat you, or Ginny, with anything less than respect." Draco replied, eyes never leaving Molly's.

Draco wasn't, by any means happy about this, but his mother had been miserable his whole life. He hated that his mum was always so sad because she was forced into an abusive marriage with his dad. He may never love Ginny, but he was going to be damned if she was miserable for the rest of her life. No one deserved that. Normally, the eldest son present would speak for a house if the head of house was absent from an event like this, but Ron obviously wasn't going to do that. Ginny stood up.

"I speak for the House of Weasley. We do accept you're apologies and offer our own. We also offer our gratitude for your acceptance." She said, bowing as well. Sensing that they were done, the hat spoke again.

"**HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GANGER" **Was called out next. At this point Ron lunged himself across the table and started pounding into Harry with everything he had.

"You son of a bitch, she was mine! Why did you have to take her? Wasn't everything else in the world enough for you?" Ron yelled, only just realizing that Harry had a shield up and wasn't touching him. It was Ginny who finally pulled him off of Harry and shut him up with a sharp slap to his right cheek.

"You dolt, Harry didn't take anything from you. You and Hermione have been done for almost three weeks. Not only that, but it's not like Harry chose or anything." Ginny reminded him. Ron sullenly walked back to his seat.

"**RON WEASLEY AND LAVENDER BROWN" **Rang out. Ron almost instantly forgot about Hermione. Lavender had really grown up in the last few years and he had defiantly noticed. The problem was that it wasn't only physically that Lavender had grown. Lavender was now a lot more mature and she wasn't so sure that Ron had grown in the same way. He seemed so childish still.

"**TARRY BOOT AND MANDY BROKLEHURST" **Was next to be called out. Tarry, for his part, was rather pleased. Mandy was fairly pretty, with her dark red hair and deep green eyes. While they didn't know each other very well, nether were opposed to the idea.

"**THEODORE NOTT AND DAPHNE GREENGRASS" **Was called out next. Both teenagers let out a sigh of relief. At least they were in the same house. Besides, they had a small thing going for almost three years.

"**BLAISE ZABINI AND SUSAN BONES" **Susan paled as the hat called out their names. Her aunt was going to have kittens when she heard that her niece was being forced to marry a Slytherin. Meanwhile, Blaise was having very similar thoughts about his parents.

"**JUSTIN FINCH-FLECHY AND PANSY PARKINSON" **A single thought went through every single student at that moment: _ewwwwwwww! _

"**SEAMUS FINNAGAIN AND MILLICENT BULSTRODE" **Were the last names called. Seamus couldn't say that he was absolutely horrified with his future wife. She had really grown in the last couple of years in both personality and physical ways. The only down side was that she was in Slytherin, but even that didn't bother him _majorly. _

"Ok you all have about an hour and a half to think about all of this. I want you all to meet up in this room at one o' clock." McGonagall said and they were dismissed.

Harry quickly decided that Hermione needed a place to calm down. She was obviously very distraught at that moment. He could understand why. Hermione was his very best friend, but he had never looked at her that way. Ok, that was a lie and he knew it, but he was sure that she didn't like him in that way. Now they were being forced to marry and adopt four children. Anyone would be upset.

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the library. One look at Hermione and Mrs. Pince nodded in sympathy and sent harry and Hermione to the back, where they could speak alone. By this point Hermione was hyperventilating. Harry took her by the shoulders.

"'Mione, I need you to breathe slowly or you're going to pass out. Hermione, I know you're upset. Breathe with me. In, out, in, out, that's a good girl." Harry whispered, slowly calming Hermione down. Finally she just burst into tears and threw her arms around harry.

"Oh Harry, I can't get married and I definitely can't be a mum. I mean, I love children, but I need a few years. I'm too young and so are you. You are my very best friend, but I'm really scared. Where will we live? How will we provide for our children? How-" Hermione ranted hysterically, but Harry stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

"We are young, but so is everyone else right now. You are my very best friend too and I will try very hard to take care of you and make you happy. As for supporting our family, 'Mione, I am the richest person in the wizarding world. The Potters are one of the oldest families ever. I have seven volts in Gringotts. Five of which are filled to the brim with gold and the other two are filled with priceless heirlooms and things my family has collected over the years. I also have a large number of properties all over the world. It's going to be ok." Harry tried to sooth his friend.

Hermione on the other hand was amazed by his wealth and the fact that he seemed so blasé about it. After thinking about if for a moment, she couldn't help but feel insanely thankful that Hat had Chosen Harry for her instead of someone else. He was her best friend and she couldn't imagine being pared with anyone else. She would hate to be Ginny right now.

"Ok," she said after a deep breath, "You're right. We can do this." Hermione whispered and nodded. For a few minutes Harry just held her in his arms, before he let her go with a long sigh.

"Did you even want kids?" Harry asked curiously.

"Actually, I've always wanted a big family. I was always so lonely growing up. I was always jealous of Ginny." Hermione admitted.

"Great, then we are on the same page. I feel exactly the same. So let's talk about age. We already know we have to adopt four children, but how old do we want them?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't want them very old because I don't want them to remember this horrid war. At the same time, I can't help that we would be great for an older child who has lost their parents. They should defiantly be no older than eleven, because that would be strange." Hermione reasoned, calming down as she found her comfort zone.

"I agree. So, why don't we adopt two babies, one child between three and five, and one child between eight and ten?" Harry suggested and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I think we're ready. Let's go." Hermione said with a nervous smile. Harry nodded and they left for the great hall.

* * *

**Sooooo what d'ya think? Was it good. Do you absolutely hate it? love it? I need feedback. This is kind of a test run to feel the waters a bit. If no one reviews I'll know not to continue. I really do love you all.**

** lots of love**

** Mel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I am so sorry for how late and short this chapter is! I just finished my last day of school and the last few weeks I've been uber busy with studying for semester finals. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I needed to let you all know that I'm still alive and continuing this story. I swear updates will be quicker and chapters will be longer now.**

**Anyway, I CANNOT BELIVE I HOW AMAZING YOU GUYS ARE! 22 reviews for my very first chapter! This is like unbelievable! You guys have made me so happy. I can't tell you haw much it truly means to me to get so much feedback. Please continue telling me how you feel about this story.**

**So I have gotten a few questions. I realize that four children is quite a bit to start off with, and I would have never have done it if they weren't living at Hogwarts, but they are. They will be able to get used to parenthood, not to mention the extra class they'll be getting. Anyway, I home it doesn't bother anyone too badly. **

**I have gotten information and statistics on how, realistically, a marriage law would have gone. I thought about it for a long time and I have decided that I don't want my story quite that serious. I'm really sorry and I hope everyone will continue reading my story.**

**It has also been brought to my attention that Draco should be in prison or paying in some way for his actions as death eater. To be honest I forgot about that. Lets just say that he was forced to take the make against his will. I know that's not what happened, but this is Fanfiction. I'm not going to make Draco evil, I've decided. Don't get me wrong, he's not suddenly going to be a saint or anything, but I think that, after seeing what the war cost him and his family, he might change a little. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. **

* * *

Hermione's POV

Getting to the orphanage wasn't the easiest or quickest. Because you can't apperate from Hogwarts, we had to floo in pairs to the orphanage in Diagon Ally. It also didn't help that we were one of the last in line. Every second we were waiting the nerves in my stomach got worse. Harry did his best to comfort me by holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. He was so sweet, really. This had to be just as hard for him as it was me.

Once we did get there I felt myself go strangely calm. I looked around the room we were in. it was large and round. It reminded me of a waiting room for a hospital. The walls were painted white and chairs dotted the room here and there. In the middle of the room was an elderly woman with gray hair and professor McGonagall.

"Hello my name is Magnolia. As you all know, today you will each be adopting four children. All the children here are magical. We have an orphanage in muggle London for any children without magic. Before I let you all go, is there any questions about anything?" The old lady asked. Of course I raised my hand.

"We will mostly be adopting younger children, but won't most of the children orphaned in the war be older? Any child born in the last seven years most likely wouldn't be planed, as most people wouldn't want to have children with the threat of war." I asked. It was a question I had been wondering for the last couple of hours.

"That is a good question. There was another part of the adoption law. Anyone too old or unable to have children must also adopt. As you know witches and wizards live a fairly long time. It's not uncommon to see a witch live to two hundred. The age of menopause for a witch is normally about seventy years old. Anyone above that age would have to adopt a child. They would be more experienced and better able to take care of an older child." Magnolia told us.

"Wait, I don't know too many people over the age of seventy. How can it be normal to live over two hundred?" Ron asked.

"Well the last forty years or so have been plagued with war. We lost most of our elderly to You-Know-Who. Most of them died before you were born. I doubt you would know many. Before they days of You-Know-Who though, we had plenty of people well into their hundreds. I am ninety-five, myself." Magnolia told us. I felt a sting of sadness. How many had this stupid war really cost us? There were a few moments of silence before Magnolia continued.

"Now, the babies between birth and two years old are through the door through the right. The toddlers between three and five are through the door to the left. Children between six and eight are through the door directly behind you. Children between nine and eleven are through the door in front of you. When you are finished, please find me back here. If I'm not here please wait here until I return. Please do not interrupt a wedding or adoption ceremony." She finished.

We decided to get the oldest child first. Harry kept his hand tight on mine- for his sake or mine, I didn't know. It made me wonder what he truly thought of me. I would be lying if I said I saw Harry as my brother, but at the same time I wasn't in love with him… yet. I've only ever allowed myself to see him as a best friend. I didn't want to hurt myself if he didn't feel the same. Now, though, he was stuck with me. The thought made me slightly giddy and I had to push my thoughts to the back of my mind in order to focus on the situation at hand.

When we got to the older kids room we were surprised to find it empty. Rows of bunk beds sat against the back wall, unmade and messy. Toys were scattered _everywhere. _Bits and pieces of broken action figures, dolls, and gold fish were flung all about the floor.

"Can I help you?" A feminine voice came from behind me. We spun around to find a young woman looking at us. She was tall with curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes we are looking to adopt a child from this age group. Do you know where they are?" Harry asked.

"They are currently playing outside. I'm afraid that we can't let you go out with them. We don't want them to get their hopes up. If you would like, I can take you to a room where you can watch them play from a window. If you see a child you're interested in, we can bring them in to talk to you." The woman offered. Harry and I nodded.

"That would be lovely miss…?"

"Olivia, my name is Olivia." The woman smiled and led us down another hallway.

It was simply amazing watching all those children play though the window. They were so beautiful, swinging on the swings, sliding, and building sand castles in the sand. I saw one boy chasing another around a fort made out of sticks. I didn't have a clue how I was going to choose.

"Hay 'Mione, look up there in that tree." Harry whispered in my ear, his hot breath causing goose bumps to form on my neck. I looked to the direction he was pointing.

She was sitting high up in a huge maple tree. She looked very petite, with waist length mahogany brown hair. She was wearing a white summer dress. She was reading a thick book, oblivious to the world.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That is Isadora. She's ten years old. Her parents were killed by death eaters when she was seven. She's an absolute joy here. She's so smart and always trying to help. She especially likes to sing to the younger ones at night. She's an absolute blessing with the new children. She's the only one who can connect with them at first. She's a quiet one, though, and she has dreadful nightmares. You see, when her parents were killed she was hiding under the bed. She had to watch her mother be brutally raped and murdered. I can't imagine what it might be like to watch your parents die. Anyway, would you like me to get her?" Olivia asked, shaking her head at the end.

"Yes please" I asked, knowing Harry wouldn't be able to answer.

Once we were alone I let myself look at Harry. He was shaking and he had his eyes closed. I was almost sure that he was remembering his own mother's death. My heart truly went out to him, and I found myself unable to resist offering some kind of comfort. I lifted the hand that wasn't clutched tight in his hand and stroked his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes.

"You'll be able to help her." I whispered.

"I know" He nodded and sighed. I would have hugged him but the door opened.

Isadora walked slowly inside, by herself. Up close she looked simply angelic. Her dark hair majorly contracted her porcelain skin, making it seem even paler than it already was. That added to the pure white summer dress made it seem like she really would sprout wings and fly away to heaven were someone of such beauty and innocence belonged.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. You probably know us." Harry said with a small smile. The girl's eyes got wide and then she nodded.

"Yes I do. My name is Isadora. My Ma and Da were killed by a man and I saw his face from under the bed. A few weeks ago I saw that man on the newspaper. You caught him. Thank you." Isadora said clutching her book tight to her chest.

"There's no reason to thank us. You shouldn't have had to know his face in the first place. So you read the paper?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I'm a muggleborn so I'm always trying to learn more about this world. What better way to learn about wizarding culture than their news?" Isadora explained. I smiled. She reminded me a lot of myself.

"That's very true. So do you know anything about the new marriage law that has been put into effect?" I asked. I hadn't planned on telling the children about the law, but this girl struck me as someone who would appreciate the honesty.

"Yes I do. Everyone above the age of twenty has to marry and conceive a child within the next two years. Anyone between seventeen and twenty or unable to have children must adopt. Is that why you're here?" Isadora asked shyly.

"It is. We would like to adopt you, if you want. Right now we still live in Hogwarts, but as soon as we graduate we'll move into a nice home. If you want, we can take you back to Hogwarts." Harry offered, sounding a little awkward. Isadora thought for a few moments.

"I would love to go with you. Can I- well I mean… umm… w-what should I call you?" The shy child asked, stammering as if she feared the question would anger us.

"Anything you want." Harry and I answered together. Isadora laughed before looking at us nervously.

"Could I maybe call you Mum and Dad? I mean, I used to call my parents Ma and Da, so it wouldn't be the same at all. I won't if you don't want me to. Never mind it was a stupid question." The little girl rushed, her words blending together. Her cheeks were flaming red and she was staring at her shoes. I felt the oddest urge to laugh, but I knew she wouldn't take it the right way. I looked at Harry and found that he too was covering his mouth in amusement.

"Isadora," I said and I knelt down and forced her to look at me, "We don't mind at all if you call us that. As a matter of fact, I think it's really sweet that you want to. Now why don't we pack your things so we can find the other children?" I suggested.

"I don't have any belongings. We kind of share everything here." Isadora blushed, looking rather embarrassed again.

"That's no problem. We'll just buy everything. Now, we need to adopt three more children. Do you know any of the younger ones; like maybe a toddler?" Harry asked. Isadora's eyes lit up as she grabbed our hands.

"Come on, I know just the right one!" She smile and led us out the door.

* * *

**Sooooo what d'ya think? Was it good. Do you absolutely hate it? love it? I need feedback. Plus I would like some help with names for children. I've already got their ages planed out, but I need help. I need two girl names and a boy name. **

**On another topic, I was writing this chapter when I realized that Snape totally fell under this law. So I will be introducing a new character to the story for this purpose. Don't worry they won't be main characters, but I was thinking about, after finishing this story, making another story about them. Anyway, I would love for you to help me create this mystery woman. If you would like to help I'll need you to give me a name, age, description of her appearance, and her history. You can do this in a review or you can PM me. **

**I still love you all... **

** lots of love**

** Mel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know that I promised more and faster updates, but things have happened. I live in Oklahoma and (for those of you who don't live in the US or haven't heard) there has been a MASSIVE tornado hit us this last week. Thankfully my house hasn't been hit, but we came really close. I've been helping with the damage clean up and I've had to attend a close family friend's funeral. The good news is that we seem to have been through the worst of it, but starting tomorrow I will be at a church camp. So you can expect the next update in two weeks. I really appreciate any support and prayers that you all can give. I'm very thankful to all the fans of this story. I hope you all understand **

** lots of love**

** Mel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! and for good this time! the rest of my summer is blissfully free. Now because this is another short chapter I WILL be updating again either later on tonight or tomorrow. Anyway, I love you all so much! I cant believe the support you all have given me and the wonderful reviews that truly remind me that I have people that not only car about me, but take the time to tell me so. it really brings tears to my eyes. Enough of my blubbering though, here's the story.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am so sorry guys, when I first made this chapter the twins were three instead of five, but I decided I liked them better as five year olds. I forgot to change the way they spoke when I posted the chapter so this is a reposted chapter. Nothing really changed except for the way the twins speak, so if you've already read it you don't _have _to read it again. As promised, the next update will be in a few hours, if this thunderstorm doesn't shut off the power (Cross your fingers with me) **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any thing you recognize.**

* * *

Isadora led us to the toddler's room skipping and humming. It was clear as day that she was on cloud nine. It made me truly happy to see her so happy. Was this how my mum and dad felt when I was happy or excited? My mind wondered for a moment, thinking about my parents and the happy times I had spent with them.

"Mum?" Isadora said, tugging on my shirt, bringing me back reality.

"I'm sorry, my mind was wondering. What did you say?" I asked apologetically.

"I said I know the perfect child or children really. They're twins. The girl's name is Gabriella and the boy is Gabriel. They are five and were dropped off here when they were about two year months old with a note on Gabriella's chest. Their mother was married to a Death Eater and she didn't want them to be raised that way. We've had them ever since. I spend as much time with them as I can. Sometimes I pretend that Gabriella's my sister and Gabriel is my brother. When they were younger they would call me Issa because they couldn't say Isadora." Isadora explained. I looked at Harry thoughtfully. We had only meant to get one toddler, but Isadora obviously adored these twins. Not to mention that, if you thought about it, it would be easier to raise two five year olds than a toddler and two babies under the age of two. Harry nodded at me slightly and I smiled.

"They sound perfect. Let's meet them." I said, causing the ten year old to squeal.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Isadora jumped up and down. She practically ran the rest of the way. Something told me that this was not the typical behavior of this small girl. Maybe it was the sad look that stayed her eyes or maybe it was because she seemed rather mature for her age, but I felt that she must have been pretty excited to be this exuberant.

When we finally made it to the toddler room another worker was already waiting on us. She was short with dark skin and beautifully long black hair. She seemed to know Isadora, but looked shocked to see her.

"Hey Dora, what are you doing here. You don't normally come around for another hour yet. The twins are still napping." The lady told her.

"Hey Shawnee, I'm here for a special reason today. I found my forever home. My new mum and dad are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Isadora explained. It was only then that the lady, Shawnee, looked at us. Her face absolutely lit up. She picked Isadora up and swung her.

"Oh Dora, I'm so happy for you! You found your forever home! Of course you'll want to say goodbye to the twins. I'll go get them for you." Shawnee turned around, but Isadora grabbed her hand.

"No Shawnee, that's not all! You see mum and dad want to adopt Gabriel and Gabriella too!" Isadora said. Shawnee looked almost as excited as she was. She smiled and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"This is so wonderful! You all have been waiting for so long and now- Oh I'll miss you all so much!" Shawnee said hugging her close. After a moment she looked back at us.

"Thank you so much. I've been blessed to know the twins for almost their whole lives and you couldn't have chosen better. Gabriel and Gabriella both already have started showing signs of magic. They are the sweetest things you'll ever meet. Oh! I suppose you'll want to meet them." She laughed and wiped away her tears before going into the room.

"You seem to like her." I noted to Isadora.

"Oh, that's Shawnee. She's like twenty eight. She started the same day I got here and we just kind of clicked. I'll miss her." Isadora said softly.

"We can always visit her." Harry reminded her and she brightened up.

"Yes, I guess we could." Isadora nodded. In the next second the door opened again.

The sleepy five year olds came out together, holding hands. Gabriella had platinum blond hair and the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen. She was wearing corduroy dress overalls and had a brown teddy bear held in between the crook of her elbow. Her thumb was in her mouth. Gabriel was slightly taller than Gabriella, with the same color eyes and hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked at us curiously, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. They looked like the perfect picture of innocence with their flushed cheeks and sleep-ridden eyes. Isadora rushed forward, wrapping them both in her arms.

"Hey guys! Did you sleep well?" Isadora asked.

"Uh-huh, I slept real good. They even gave me a sucker, see?" Gabriella said, proudly pulling out a shiny red lolly.

"I see it. Hey, do you know how I told you about the castle that I was going to go to next year?" Isadora asked. Both five- year-olds nodded.

"The one with magic?" Gabriel asked.

"That's right! Well, today I got new parents that live there right now. Would you like to meet them?" Isadora asked. They nodded and she moved out of the way.

The moment Gabriella's eyes met mine, I knew. They were wide with wonder and happiness. She smiled at me shyly and I smiled back. I was already taken by these precious toddlers. When Gabriel looked at me, his eyes were softer that his sister's. They were very serious and almost solemn. After a moment of looking at me, he nodded a bit, seeming to approve of whatever he found.

"They are ok. Are you gonna leave us?" Gabriel asked, soft but firmly.

"Not if you don't want to. You see, mum and dad need to adopt more kids and they were wondering if they could adopt you." Isadora explained.

"You mean like a forever home? They want us to live in a castle like a princess?" Gabriella asked. Both harry and I nodded.

"We would love to take you with us. You could stay with Isadora." Harry said with a hopeful look. Gabriella spun towards her brother.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"They are ok. I think I like them. Do you want to go Gabby?" Gabriel asked. Harry and I stood in amazement at the little personal conversation they were having, like we weren't there.

"Oh Gabe, I wanna be a princess. Tan we go please? We never had a mummy and daddy before." Gabriella begged. It was truly a sight to see such an interaction between two five year olds.

"Ok, we can go." Gabriel nodded seriously and they both turned back to us.

"We wanna live with you." They said together. Isadora cheered and grabbed them, wrapping them and us in a tight hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, as promised. You guys have been amazing and your reviews have been more than I could have ever asked for. Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any thing you recognize.**

* * *

After a tearful goodbye with Shawnee and at least a million promises to write and visit, we left to head to the nursery. The children all chattered happily as we walked, while Harry and I fell silent. I desperately wanted to speak to Harry alone. I wanted to know what he was thinking, if he was as scared as I was. Three, soon to be four, people now call me mummy. In less than two hours I've gone from no children to having three, and now we were about to get another one.

"Mione, are you ok?" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Umm… ask me again when we aren't about to get married and adopt four children." I whispered back. Wow, that sounded so strange out load. Harry chuckled and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

Too soon, the short walk to the nursery ended. A large sign was posted on the door, requesting that anyone who entered be very quiet. That posed a problem. Two very excited five year olds weren't exactly quiet, but at the same time we couldn't just leave them out here. Thankfully Isadora saved us.

"Don't worry mum, I can handle the twins for a little bit. You guys go ahead." She smiled.

"Be quick though, ok? We wanna see our new brother or sister." Gabriella said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Harry and I said together, causing everyone to laugh again. Once we quieted down, harry and I entered the nursery.

The room was rather bland. All there was were plain white walls with cribs lining the walls. Each crib had one stuffed animal in it, and that was all they seemed to have. Right now all the babies seemed to be sleeping.

"Can I help you?" A voice from behind asked. Once again, we jumped in shock. I really wish the workers here would stop doing that. We spun around to find _another _young woman who looked no older than twenty five. I was beginning to wonder if young women were the only ones hired here.

"We're looking for a baby around the age of one. He or she needs to be happy, well behaved, and good with other kids." I requested, and felt slightly sick. It sounded like I was ordering something from a store, or buying a puppy.

"Yes, that seems to be what everyone wants these days. No one wants an older child. Anyhow, I believe I have just the baby. He just turned one last Friday. He's one of the happiest babies I've ever met and only cries when he's hungry or in pain. He even sleeps through the night. His name is Jasper. We've had him from birth. He came to us almost three months premature, but you'd have never thought it to see him now. Nasty case of colic, that one had." The lady babbled on as she led us to a crib.

The baby inside of it was already awake. The first thing that I, and anyone I would think, noticed was that his eyes were the darkest brown I have ever seen. They were wide and full of joy, curiosity and mirth. He had matching hair to go with the eyes. The moment he saw us his face lit up and he let out a loud shriek of laughter. I couldn't help the small giggle that I let out. This baby's happiness was contagious.

"Does he talk yet?" I asked.

"No, and it's not all that surprising. He's currently the oldest baby we have and we don't talk to the babies a whole lot. He does walk a bit though, so you'll have to watch him. He seems to enjoy hiding and scaring the daylights out of you." The woman shook her head and picked Jasper up and handing him to me.

"Hello little one" I cooed and smiled. Jasper just loved that. He squealed and bounced in my arms. I laughed with him and handed him over to Harry. The boy seemed equally fascinated with Harry. He laughed and babbled as he grabbed Harry's hair.

"I think he'll be perfect." I told the woman.

"It's about time someone took that baby. You would think, with such a happy and well behaved baby, people would be fighting over him, but no one has even looked at him in weeks." The lady shook her head again. After a quick goodbye we left the room.

Of course the children adored their new baby brother. Gabriel and Gabriella took turns holding him and talking to him before handing him to Isadora, who cuddled him close.

"So what do we do now?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, we need to find Magnolia and then I think there is a wedding ceremony and then an adoption ceremony." Harry replied.

Thankfully we didn't have to wait in the waiting room long before Magnolia and McGonagall walked out of what I assumed was the ceremony room. They were talking quietly together and it took a moment before they noticed that we were in the room.

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, are you ready to perform the ceremonies?" McGonagall asked. Harry and I both nodded.

"The first thing we're going to do first is the marriage ceremony. All it will be is a blood ceremony as we don't really have time for anything else. Hermione and Harry will need to cut their palm and let a good amount fall in to the goblet. At the end you'll have to drink it. Just do what I say and say 'I do' at the right part. Then we'll do the adoption ceremony you'll each place a few drops of blood in a goblet and drink the potion. This will make them your children by blood, just as if you had actually had them yourselves. Are you still caught up?" Magnolia asked. We nodded and she began to lead us into the ceremony room.

"Now, unlike the adoption ceremony, the wedding ceremony needs a fair amount of blood so don't just nick yourself. Hermione, you'll need to slice Harry's palm and vice versa. Do you understand?" Magnolia asked once we were in the room. It was just a bare room with a stool in the middle. On top of the stool sat a dagger and a golden goblet. McGonagall stood with the kids in the back of the room.

"Yes" harry and I answered. Magnolia nodded and stood just behind the stool.

"I, Magnolia Grace Preeson, will perform this blood wedding. Will the two intended please step forward?" Magnolia requested. Harry and I stepped forward and Magnolia indicated that we should stand on either side of the stool.

"Will the witness please speak?" Magnolia asked. From the back McGonagall spoke.

"I, Minerva McGonagall, stand present as a witness."

"Very well, today we wed Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione, please cut Harry's hand." Magnolia handed me the knife. After a deep breath I sliced Harry's palm fairly deeply. Blood quickly came. Magnolia held his hand over the goblet. After a moment or two the clear colored potion turned deep red. Magnolia placed Harry's hand on the stool with the cut facing upwards.

"Red stands for passion, commitment and honesty. Harry will be loving, truthful, and committed in this marriage. Harry, please cut Hermione's hand." Magnolia instructed. With his good hand Harry cut my palm. I gritted my teeth in order not to cry out. Magnolia held my hand over the goblet until the crimson liquid turned white and then yellow.

"White stands for purity, patience, and kindness. Hermione will be faithful, gentle, and persevering in this marriage. Yellow stands for happiness, clarity, and peace. This marriage will be joyful, peaceful, and understanding." Magnolia explained and took my hand and placed it on Harry's so that our cuts were touching. I gasped in shock and would have pulled away if it weren't for Harry's tight grip. I could feel our magic mingling and I felt pure electricity zing through my body.

"Harry James Potter, do you willingly drink from this cup and take Hermione as your wife? Do you accept to make her magic your magic and your magic hers? Do you swear to protect her and provide for her, no matter what? Do you swear to make her wants your wants and her needs your needs until death and even after that?"

"I do" Harry said clearly. At his words another shock passed through our hands.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you willingly drink from this cup and make Harry your husband? Do you accept to make his magic your magic and your magic his? Do you swear to fallow him and support him no matter what? Do you swear to make his wants your wants and his needs your needs until death and even after that?"

Somehow I managed to let out a shaky "I do".

Magnolia took our free hands and wrapped them over each other around the stem of the goblet and motioned for me to feed Harry the potion. The moment the cup touched Harry's lips his eyes went wide and his hands began to shake. He almost seemed to glow after a moment. When he had finally taken his share of the potion he pushed the potion to my lips. I immediately understood why he seemed so startled. The moment I tasted the potion I felt the happiness, patience, passion and every other thing that our colors stood for. I was only too eager to finish my portion.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Magnolia announced. With all theses happy emotions I was only too happy to comply.

* * *

**I really do love you all. Please review, you've seen how happy it makes me.**

**lots of love**

**Mel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so my internet is down and probably will be until after summer break. I am currently at a friends house which is why I can update. I will have two or three more chapters by the time I update again. I hope you all will forgive me.**

**on happier subjects, I HAVE OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! you guys have made me unbelievably happy with your feedback, whether it be good or bad. I am blessed to have such great readers. So without further delay... **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any thing you recognize.**

* * *

The adoption ceremony went fairly well. Thankfully the children only needed to give a few drops of blood so none of them were too frightened. Even Jasper seemed mostly calm during the whole process. The dark green potion never changed colors or anything and we didn't have to drink a whole lot. In all, the entire thing was rather anticlimactic after the marriage that preceded it.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked McGonagall after the adoption was complete.

"Well, you have the option to shop in Diagon Ally or you can return to Hogwarts. Before you leave though, I have a couple of things you'll want to know. First of all, you'll both want to get marriage rings as soon as possible, and I would suggest that Hermione get a Potter house ring. This will make sure everyone knows that you two are married and that Hermione is now a Potter. Secondly, you'll see a few differences in the children by morning. Because this was a blood adoption, they now have your blood in them. Their appearance will change quite a bit. They'll take on your more dominant features. For instance, Harry's eyes or Hermione's wild hair may be seen. You may see them start to act somewhat like you too. It will be like Hermione really had given birth to them. Do you understand?" McGonagall asked. We both nodded silently, taking in the words.

"Won't Diagon ally be awfully crowded and loud for two five year olds and a one year old?" Isadora asked from beside us.

"Don't you all need clothes and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but Gabriella gets really nervous in big crowds and I don't think Gabriel is too terribly fond of them either." Isadora told us.

"We don't like lots of people." Gabriel told us.

"Well, we can't let you go without proper clothing." I put in.

"If you want, the house elves can watch the young ones until you get back. That way you two and Isadora can get everything you need and these three will be safe." McGonagall offered. I was a little reluctant to leave Jasper and the twins so soon, but we did need to get them clothing and other things. I looked at Harry. He seemed conflicted too.

"I guess that will be ok…" I finally said.

"Splendid, HONEY, MIXY" McGonagall called out. Moments later two hose elves showed up.

"Gabriella, Gabriel, this is Honey and Mixy. They are going to take you and Jasper back to Hogwarts while Harry, Isadora and I get you guys some clothes and things, ok? I need you to behave while we're gone, do you understand." I asked.

"When will you be back?" Gabriel asked.

"We'll only be gone for an hour or two. When we get back you'll have new clothes and toys." Harry said, kneeling down so that he and the twins were eye level.

"Toys?" they asked together.

"That's right, but we have to leave first. So I want you each to take one of Honey's hands, ok?" I asked. They nodded and hugged us both before going over to Honey and Mixy, who were waiting patiently. I handed Mixy unhappy Jasper.

"Thank you for watching them for us." I said.

"Oh, we is happy elves to be watching Harry Potter and Hermione Potter's kiddies. We will make sure they is happy. Don't you worry!" Honey assured us, her ears flopping excitedly. With one last goodbye the two elves popped away and we were leaving the orphanage.

###

As we expected, Diagon Ally was packed. As we walked I had Isadora's hand in one hand and Harry's in the other. My head was still reeling from everything. I was now a married mother of four. To think that my biggest worry when I woke up was my class schedule.

The first place we went was Gringotts. I needed a Potter ring and Harry wanted to get some Galleons. Isadora's eyes stayed wide in wonder as she took in all the wonders of Diagon ally. When we entered the bank she sifted closer to me in fear of the goblins. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

my wife a family ring. I was also wondering if any of my vaults held any wedding rings." Harry said once we were at the front desk and he had given his vault key.

"I must check to make sure she is your wife. May I see your hand?" The goblin said holding out is long hand. I released Harry's hand and offered mine to the goblin. He held it tightly for a moment and muttered a few words before my hand started glowing green.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Potter. I will return with the rings in a moment." The goblin said and disappeared, only to return moments later with two wooden boxes. He opened the first one to find the Potter house ring. There was only one, as Harry had gotten his shortly after the war. It was simply the family crest sitting on a gold band. It wasn't extravagant like the Malfoy family ring (I'd seen it enough on Draco to know just how big and noticeable it was) but it wasn't exactly small. I slipped the ring on my finger and it immediately sized itself to fit.

The next box was noticeably bigger than the last. I heard Isadora gasp beside me when it was open. The box held about twenty sets of wedding rings. They were all incredibly gorgeous, but the moment the box was opened a set of rings had my attention. The male ring was a simple silver band while the female ring was silver with a stunning Garnet shaped like a rose. On the insides of both rings there four simple words engraved: _to protect and cherish. _I was fairly sure I had never seen any ring as beautiful as those. It was extremely elegant and breathtakingly beautiful. I gingerly reached out a picked them up.

"It's… wow." I breathed, only then realizing that I hadn't taken a breath since I saw the ring.

"I agree. It would look lovely on you Hermione. From what I understand they belonged to my great, great grandparents. Are these what you want?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, are you sure? If you don't want me to wear one of your family member's rings, I'm sure we could just go to a jewelry store." I told him, not wanting to bring him any pain from his lost family. After all, being the last living member in an ancient family line could be pretty distressing, I would think.

"There's not a finger in the world that this ring would look better on." Harry whispered and slipped the ring on to my left hand and I did the same for him. For some reason this process seemed almost as personal as the wedding ceremony.

"Mum, it's so beautiful." Isadora said from beside us. I lowered my hand so she could get a better look at it. She looked at the ring with every bit of awe as I had and gently stroked it, as if touching glass.

"Excuse me, it there any other business today? We have a line behind you." The goblin interrupted. The three of us jerked out of the little family moment.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I was wondering if there is another way to keep money with me besides carrying the gold, like a card or something." Harry asked. I hadn't even thought about that, though it did seem tiring to have to keep coming to the bank to withdraw gold.

"Yes sir, all you need to do charge your purchase to the Potter account. They will have you sign your name with a quill that won't let you sign any other name than your own." The goblin informed us with an annoyed sigh.

"Thank you for your time." Harry thanked as we left.

The next place we went was Madam Malkin's. Thankfully, due the large amount of muggleborns that shopped there, they sold a large amount of muggle clothing as well as wizarding robes. When we walked in Madam Malkin greeted us with happy smiles and asked how everything was going.

"We're great. As you know, we've had to get married and adopt children. All four of them need an entire wardrobe of both muggle and wizarding clothes. Isadora here is ten. We have a set of twins, Gabriella and Gabriel, who are five and a one year old baby boy, Jasper. Sadly the younger kids aren't fond of crowds and couldn't come today. Will you still be able to make the clothing without them here?" I asked.

"You have the option with children's clothing to set a charm on it to make it automatically fit the intended child and grow with them for five years. Of course this makes the clothing more expensive, but I would definitely recommend it with younger children. They grow so fast, you know." Madam Malkin told us.

"That's wonderful. The kids have absolutely nothing so you'll have to make it all. How long will this take?" Harry asked.

"To make four entire wardrobes will take about an hour. I'd say finish shopping and they'll probably be done." Madam Malkin said. We thanked her and left the store.

Next we went to a toy store. It was positively huge and every child's dream. Toy brooms flew above our heads, dolls walked around, and there was anything you could think of. We had to depend on Isadora quite a bit in this store, as we didn't know much about Jasper or the twins and what they would like. We ended up with more than was probably necessary.

"Hey Isadora, do you play Quiditch?" Harry asked as we left the toy store. Isadora shook her head no, causing Harry to frown a little.

"So you don't fly?" I asked.

"Oh no, my favorite thing in the world is to fly, but I don't care much for Quiditch." Isadora shrugged.

"Why" Harry asked, although he seemed happier to know that she at least liked to fly.

"I'm not much of a sports person, except for martial arts. I took up self-defense after my Ma and Da died, to help with the depression. I really liked it." Isadora told us. I nodded and let the subject drop.

Our final, and my favorite, stop was Flourish and Blots, due to Isadora's request. Isadora obviously shared my adoration for reading so I wasn't too surprised when she actually asked to go. The young girl seemed to light up by simply walking through the door. We spent close to half an hour there, and would have stayed longer, had we not promised the twins that we would return soon.

After a quick stop to pick up the clothes, we headed back to Hogwarts with heavy pockets and hands.

* * *

**I really do love you all. Please review, you've seen how happy it makes me.**

**lots of love**

**Mel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fanfiction and all who read it, I'M BACK! I am moving in with my Grandma in Texas, so hopefully I'll have better connection. I know I keep saying I'm back and then leave, but I rally think I'm back this time! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! You all have been incredibly responsive to my story and everything you have said has been very helpful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any thing you recognize.**

* * *

The moment we stepped through the flue and into McGonagall's office, we had two children in our arms. Gabriel and Gabriella were chattering at a mile a minute about everything.

"-and then we played with crayons and Mixy made my picture move." Gabriel told us.

"Yah, and then Honey gave us a snack and I ate all my apples!" Gabriella told us proudly. I looked up to find McGonagall looking at us in amusement.

"After two hours they got really anxious to see you and practically begged to stay in here until you got back. I didn't have the heart to tell them no. Honey has Jasper. HONEY" McGonagall called out. Less than three seconds later, Honey popped in with Jasper. He squealed in delight at the house and, once he saw us, he pushed himself out of Honey's arms and toddled over to me. I picked him up and blew a kiss onto his nose.

"Jasper was good for Honey. Honey is happy to be watching him." Honey told me. I nodded and thanked her.

"Dad, I'm kind of hungry." Isadora said beside us, her stomach agreed with a growl.

"Then we should eat. Actually, dinner just started five minutes ago." Harry said.

"I was just waiting for you to get back before going down myself." McGonagall said with a smile.

As we walked to the Great Hall I noticed the kids walked extremely close to Harry and I. It had never occurred to me that they might be shy around a lot of people. The workers at the orphanage told me they could be shy and Isadora said that none of them were fond of a lot of people, but they had been so excited and happy since I had met them, that I forgot. In an attempt to help calm them down I took Gabriella's hand and I saw Harry take Gabriel's.

As usual, the Great Hall was packed. The main difference was that there was an extra table for the seventh years. Children of all ages sat at the table with their new parents. Everyone stared as Harry and I walked over to the table. I could tell the twins were extremely uncomfortable and Isadora seemed to shrink into her jacket. We walked as quickly as we could to our seats next to Neville, Luna, and their kids. Before anyone could talk McGonagall spoke from the front of the room.

"Good evening everyone, normally on the second day of school there isn't another feast, but this year there is a bit of a change. As I am sure you all have noticed, there have been a lot of marriages lately. Some of you know this, there has been a law set a couple of weeks after the war. It stats that anyone twenty years of age or older must get married and produce a child. There was another part of that law that was only set into effect yesterday. It says that anyone between seventeen and twenty of unable to have children must marry and adopt. Earlier today **(A.N. Ok guys, as I was writing this chapter I realized that when this story began, it took place at dinner. I'm sorry because I've been writing as if it was during the day. I'm going to have to ask you to pretend that the beginning of the story took place at breakfast instead of dinner. So sorry!) **the seventh years were all married and each new couple adopted four children. So I am proud to announce each new family. Please welcome Terry and Mandy Boot and their four year old son, Frank, five year old Harley, six year old Jordon, and nine year old Wesley." McGonagall called out. Mandy and Terry stood up, with Frank on Mandy's hip. There was polite clapping and a couple of whistles.

"Next we have Ronald and Lavender Weasley with three month old Nick, four month old Luther, ten month old Aaron, and one year old Erick." As they were called out Ron stood up, holding Erick awkwardly while Lavender tried to hold the other three. I had to admit, I was glad we only adopted one baby. They were crazy, in my opinion, to adopt four babies at one time. Still, I clapped like everyone else.

"Next I would like to introduce Blaise and Susan Zabini with one year old Nancy, two year old Shelby, nine year old Angelica, and ten year old Quinn." Were the next names called. Blaise and Susan looked surprisingly happy. The eldest boy, Quinn, and the oldest girl, Angelica, were having, what looked like, a miniature food fight while the other two were in Susan's arms.

"Next we have Harry and Hermione Potter with year old Jasper, twin five year olds Gabriella and Gabriel, and ten year old Isadora." It was truly amazing, the amount of cheers we received. Harry griped my hand tight, disliking being the center of attention and the kids looked confused. After about ten minutes of non-stop clapping, McGonagall shushed everyone and continued.

"Now we have Neville and Luna Longbottom and six month old Katie, three year old Zander, eight year old Carter, and ten year old Jack." For the first time since I had met her, Luna looked completely aware, as if the children brought her out of the clouds. Neville looked rather proud of his new family and it made me smile to see at least one couple who didn't look somewhat upset or worried.

"Now we have Seamus and Millicent Finnagain and eight year old Linzey, nine year old Tegan, nine year old Olivia, and ten year old Megan." They were a very odd family, I had to admit. The children were all different sizes and ethnicities, and Millicent looked very strange playing the role of a mother, but they made it work somehow. As mismatched as they were they somehow looked…together?

"Next is Justin and Pansy Finch-Flechy with three year old Bradley, five year old Cole, six year old Henley, and nine year old Jimmy." Pansy stood up, but completely ignored her new family, while Justin was completely focused on the kids.

"Next is Draco and Ginny Malfoy and five year old Courtney, seven year old harper, eight year old Dannie, and nine year old Haile." As Draco and Ginny stood I couldn't help but see how proud they both looked. Draco just looked proud by nature, but I think Ginny's was due to the four girls that stood with her. She had told me once that she hated being the only girl growing up and she wanted a bunch of girls to dress up.

"And finally we have a couple that aren't students. Professor Snape fell into the category of the first part of the marriage law so I would like introduce Severus and Rayanna Snape. Rayanna has kindly offered to teach Transfiguration in my place." McGonagall announced. Snape stood up, holding the hand of a woman we had never seen. She was very…busty. She had short raven black hair and ice blue eyes. Her face was very angular and she was very tall. She had sharp curves and big red lips. She almost reminded me of a runway model. She looked rather fierce, almost scary, and a completely perfect match for Snape.

"Now that everyone has been introduced, let's eat." McGonagall said and food appeared.

Dinner was nice, but kind of quiet. Everyone was so focused on their children and families that we didn't talk a lot. Neville, Luna, Harry, and I made small talk and Isadora graciously offered to feed Jasper. The twins were bouncy the whole time, excited to see their new room. I had to admit, I was a bit curious about our new living quarters. Plus, I really wanted to talk to Harry alone and we couldn't do that until we were in our room.

Really, Harry had been amazing ever since we were told we were going to get married. He hadn't let go of my hand once and he had occasionally whispered some words of encouragement in my ear. He had opened all my doors and even pulled out my chair. I couldn't tell if he was doing all of that because the felt compelled or if there was another reason. Honestly, I knew I liked Harry more than a sister or a friend. I had always had a small crush on him. He saved me from the troll in the first year. Yah, Ron was there too, but it was obvious who the real hero of the whole thing was. In second year he figured out the basilisk and, once again, saved me. In third year I rode on Buckbeak with him and it was possibly the most romantic thing I had ever done up to that point, even if he probably didn't see it that way. Every year I seemed to like him a little bit more, but I knew I would never be good enough for him. I wasn't pretty. I can't count the amount of times that Ron told me that he didn't like me for my looks and how I was really lucky that he even took me. I guess after being told enough, I started to believe it.

Finally we were dismissed and led to our new chambers. A house elf led us down a hall I had never been down on the first floor and we ended up at a painting that was just a painting of a Charms lesson.

"Yous need to be picking a password." The house elf said.

After about twenty minutes of debating on it, we decided on 'Hot dog' because it was so random that no one would just guess it and the twins could remember it. When we stepped in we were in our living room. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room, but smaller. It was cozy with the dark red walls and a big squishy couch and two squishy chairs in front of a fireplace.

Next we went to Isadora's room. It was really beautiful with light yellow walls that were accented by a baby blue border and curtains. There was a desk, a twin bed, a book shelf, and a few toys and games. It was simple but it looked really right for Isadora. She barely noticed the room, and headed straight for the bed and climbed in. She was obviously very tired. She whispered out a sleepy goodnight as we left.

Next was the twins' room. It was absolutely perfect. The room looked like a jungle Jim. There were swings and a slide. The walls were charmed so that you could wright on them and it would just wipe off and everything in the room had soft edges and was cushioned. There were two twin beds on opposite sides of the room and there was a huge toy box in the corner. Like Isadora, the twins immediately wanted to sleep and decided they could play tomorrow.

The next room was Jasper's room. It truly was an adorable nursery. There was one large cartoon dragon painted on the wall that flew all around on the walls. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky and was currently black with millions of stars and a full moon. The ground looked, felt, and smelled like grass. There were small stuffed animals everywhere and a crib that was supposed to look like a tree stump. There was a wooden rocker in the corner. Actual sprites flew around the room, humming music and making soft sounds.

"Are they going to bother him?" Harry asked from next to me.

"No, sprits are very helpful in a nursery. They keep away bad dreams and will sing him to sleep. If anything goes wrong or if he needs us, they'll make sure we know. I read a book on it." I explained.

"Of course you read a book about it. Anyway, do we need to feed them or something?" Harry asked.

"No, just like Christmas sprits feed off of Christmas cheer, nursery sprites feed from innocence and children's joy." I said and looked at the baby in my arms. He seemed to have fallen asleep before we even left the Great Hall. We walked over to the crib ad I placed him softly in it. The sprits immediately flew to the crib and started a low hum that I assumed was what kept the bad dreams away. I made sure he was breathing ok before leaving the room.

The next room was the kids' bathroom. It had an underwater theme, like the entire room was supposed to be a submarine. There was a tall mirror for Isadora and two smaller ones for the twins. The mirrors were charmed to not let the children leave the bathroom unless they had washed their hand and face and brushed their hair.

Finally we made it to our room. It was a gorgeous green color with dark brown wooden furniture. There were two desks, two dressers and one large king sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a door off to the side that I was sure was another bathroom. I would have to look at that later. Right now, I had something important I had to do. I looked over to Harry, who _still_ had my hand, and I squeezed it.

"Harry, we should talk."

* * *

**I really do love you all. Please review, you've seen how happy it makes me.**

**lots of love**

**Mel**


End file.
